Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir
by Saruwatari Yumi
Summary: Semua karena Claire, kehidupan Gray jadi berubah lebih baik... Claire seperti malaikat yang mengangkat Gray dari kehidupan yang kelam selama ini.. songfic Sherina's song. RnR?


**Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir**

Disclaimer: Cinta pertama dan terakhir punya Sherina

Harvest Moon punya Natsume

* * *

Enjoy...

* * *

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan makan _sandwich_-nya, Gray mengelap bibirnya dengan saputangan yang ada di sakunya, lalu dia duduk di depan danau _Mother's Hills_. Hari ini dia bisa sarapan bersama dengan Claire karena hari ini adalah hari Kamis, dimana toko _Blacksmith_ tutup. Gray tersenyum menatap seseorang gadis berambut pirang disampingnya yang bernama Claire. Claire masih juga belum selesai menghabiskan _Sandwich_-nya. Gray menatap wajah Claire yang polos itu. Sisa-sisa _sandwich_ menempel disekitar bibirnya. Gray tersenyum geli melihatnya.

Sebelumnya tak ada yang mampu

Mengajakku untuk bertahan

Di kala sedih

Gray memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sebelumnya dia sendiri.

Sebelumnya, dia selalu dimarahi oleh Saibara. Tapi, kini, semuanya berbeda. Dengan adanya Claire yang mengisi hidupnya. Dia tidak kesepian lagi. Sekarang dia bukan Gray yang dulu lagi. Gray yang sekarang sudah tidak dimarahi lagi oleh Saibara. Itu semua karena Claire, Claire yang membuat hidupnya berbeda.

Sebelumnya kuikat hatiku

Hanya untuk aku seorang

Sekarang kau disini hilang rasanya

Semua bimbang tangis kesepian

"Gray?" panggil Claire sambil mengguncang-guncang Gray yang sedang memeluk kedua kakinya dengan sepasang tangannya.

Gray membuka matanya dan melihat Claire yang berlepotan makanan. Claire sudah selesai memakan _sandwich_-nya dan tiba-tiba Gray menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna kuning. Claire tersenyum dan mengambil saputangan dari tangan Gray. Dan Gray merasa jantungnya seperti mau melompat saja saat ia melihat senyuman ceria dari bibir Claire. Akhir-akhir ini, jantungnya sering berdegup kencang bila bersama Claire. Kenapa? Gray tak mengerti. Kenapa rasanya sangat senang bila melihat Claire. Kenapa rasanya sangat rindu jika tidak bersama Claire?

Kau buat aku bertanya

Kau buat aku mencari

Tentang rasa ini

Aku tak mengerti

Kenapa saat Mary menawarkan novel yang ia tulis dan tersenyum sangat lembuut sekali. Kenapa ia biasa saja? Kenapa sangat berbeda ketika ia bersama Claire? Padahal bisa dibilang senyuman Mary lebih lembut daripasa senyuman Claire. Tapi entah mengapa walaupun Gray berpikir begitu, tapi saat ia melihat Claire, ia merasa bahwa senyuman Claire bahkan lebih lembut daripada Mary.

Akankah sama jadinya Bila bukan kamu

Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku

Kau Cinta pertama dan terakhirku

Gray menarik tangan Claire.

"Ayo, kita jalan-jalan sebentar," ajak Gray.

Claire hanya mengangguk dan membalas dengan sebuah senyuman.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuruni bukit, melewati rumah Gotz dan menuju ke perkebunan Fairy karena Claire belum menyiram tanamannya. Claire berlari menuju rumahnya dan Gray hanya berjalan pelan mengikutinya saja. Claire keluar membawa alat penyiramnya dan lalu menyiram tanaman _Sweet Potato_-nya.

"Mau kubantu, Claire?" tanya Gray.

"Tidak usah, Gray. Nanti kau tidak bisa, haha.." canda Claire pada Gray sambil menyiram tanaman _Green Pepper_-nya sekarang.

"Hei, masa' menyiram tanaman saja aku tak bisa? Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa!" kata Gray sambil melangkah ke arah Claire.

"Nanti tanamannya tidak bisa tumbuh kalau kau yang menyiramnya!" Claire menjulurkan lidahnya pada Gray, lalu ia berlari menjauh dari Gray yang mulai mendekat. Gray pun mengejar Claire sambil tertawa kecil. Kebetulan ladang Claire sudah agak bersih dari rumput liar, hanya ada beberapa rumput liar, dan juga ranting-ranting dan batu kecil. Jadi memudahkan mereka untuk berlari.

Sebelumnya tak mudah bagiku

Tertawa sendiri dikehidupan yang kelam ini

Sambil berlari mengejar Claire yang begitu gesitnya, Gray teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Claire. Dia senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Claire. Kalau tidak, hari ini dia pasti tidak bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Saat itu ia sedang frustasi karena kakeknya, Saibara mengomel dan marah-marah terus hanya karena ia datang kesiangan. Padahal Gray hanya datang 10 menit lebih lambat dari biasanya saja. Gray datang pada jam 8:10 a.m.

Alhasil, setelah selesai bekerja Gray pun keluar dari _Blacksmith's Shop_ dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Dengan suksesnya, Saibara pun marah-marah dari dalam dan Gray sudah tidak peduli lagi dan melangkah dengan penuh emosi.

Gray menundukkan kepalanya dan berpikir, kenapa dia bisa punya kakek seperti itu? Selalu melihat kekurangan dalam dirinya? Sedikitpun tak pernah tidak memarahi dirinya?

BRUUK

Seseorang menabrak Gray.

Gray duduk terjatuh, dia berdiri dan langsung memarahi gadis yang sedang terduduk dihadapannya itu.

"Hei, kau tidak punya mata ya? Tidak melihat kalau ada orang yang sedang berjalan disini!" teriaknya keras pada gadis berambut pirang yang mencoba berdiri sekarang. Setelah memarahi gadis itu. Entah kenapa, sekarang perasaan kesal tadi setelah dimarahi Saibara, hilang begitu saja. Tanpa disadari Gray, ia telah melimpahkan perasaan kesalnya pada gadis tak bersalah dihadapannya ini.

"Maaf, maaf. Ayamku sakit. Jadi, aku harus cepat-cepat membeli obat untuknya. Maaf ya." Orang itu berdiri sambil menunduk dalam-dalam lalu pergi. Gray tertegun. Gadis ini berbeda sekali. Dia tak membalas marah. Malahan, meminta maaf.

"Hei!" Gray berbalik dan memanggil gadis itu. Gadis itu berbalik dan melihatnya dengan tatapan 'ya-ada-apa?'

"Aku juga minta maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa? Dan sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku Claire dari perkebunan Fairy. Kau lihat 'kan kebun yang ada disana? Kakekku telah meninggal dan mewariskannya untukku." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, namaku Gray. Lain kali kalau ada waktu aku kesana ya?" tanya Gray sambil menarik ujung topinya.

"Dengan senang hati," kata Claire itu lalu melangkah lagi menuju ke Pourtly Farm.

Gray tersenyum. Entah kenapa gadis itu sangat berbeda dan menarik sekali. Padahal, seorang Gray tidak pernah tertarik untuk berkunjung kerumah seseorang. Apalagi kerumah seorang perempuan! Dia lebih senang menyendiri. Tapi, melihat senyuman gadis ini ada sesuatu yang nyaman yang melingkupi hati Gray. Sedetik kemudian, dia merasa bersalah karena telah memarahi Claire.

Sebelumnya ku ikat hatiku

Hanya untuk aku seorang

Sekarang kau di sini hilang rasanya

Semua bimbang tangis kesepian

Seminggu kemudian, Gray datang ke rumah Claire pagi-pagi sekali, Gray malas bekerja di toko kakeknya hari ini. Dia bosan dengan pertengkaran yang dilaluinya setiap hari.

Gray mengetuk pintu rumah Claire lalu dibuka oleh Claire dan ia pun masuk kedalam. Claire bertanya mengapa ia tak pergi bekerja dan seperti biasa dijawab oleh Gray karena ia malas. Malas mendengar omelan kakeknya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak pergi bekerja, Gray?"

"Aku malas mendengar omelan kakekku, dia cerewet sekali."

"Seperti apa memangnya?" tanya Claire penasaran.

Sebelumnya rasanya tak perlu

Membagi kisahku

Tak ada yang mengerti

Gray sebetulnya, tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang lain. Bukan karena dia tidak ingin. Tapi, yang benar tidak ada yang ingin mendengarkannya. Dan lagipula juga tak perlu untuk diceritakan, karena pasti tak akan ada yang mengerti Gray. Tapi, entah kenapa dia ingin sekali men-_sharing_ masalahnya dengan Claire. Dia rasa Claire merupakan orang yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya.. Mungkin? Gray pun menceritakan masalahnya pada Claire dan Claire rupanya seorang pendengar yang baik juga.

"Gray, kau tak boleh seperti itu. Kakekmu mungkin hanya ingin yang terbaik buatmu. Dia ingin kau menjadi disiplin. Agar kelak, kau bisa menjadi pandai besi yang hebat, bahkan melebihi kakekmu sendiri," kata Claire pada Gray. Gray sendiri tak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendapat balasan seperti ini.

"Kau mendukung kakekku? Tapi, haruskah dengan marah-marah seperti itu? Aku bisa gila kalau sepanjang hati diomeli terus!" seru Gray frustasi. Pasti tak ada yang mengertinya! Tapi, mengapa dia tidak enggan untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Claire?

"Kakekmu itu sudah tua dan ia hanya tak tahu cara menyalurkan kasihnya kepadamu Gray. Cobalah untuk menghadapinya dengan sabar, Gray. Pasti bisa." kata Claire sambil tersenyum lembut dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Gray lembut. Gray merasakan sesuatu kehangatan saat ia melihat senyuman lembut Claire. Senyuman yang dirindukannya selama seminggu ini. Gray juga ikut tersenyum. Senyum Claire benar-benar seperti penyakit yang menular.

Esoknya, Gray pergi ke _Blacksmith_ dan seperti biasa omelan kakeknya mengalir di telinga Gray dengan mulus.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang kemarin, hah! Kau mau menjadi orang bodoh ya kelak? Memperbaiki peralatan saja kau tidak becus, apalagi membuat perhiasan! Dan semalam, kau malah bolos dari pekerjaanmu! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Saibara. Gray sebenarnya sudah mau marah jika saja nasehat Claire semalam tidak diingatnya. Gray tersenyum dan berkata,

"Maaf. Aku pasti akan berusaha lebih baik lagi."

Saibara terkejut. Tak biasanya cucu semata wayangnya ini berprilaku seperti itu. Mata Saibara terus memperhatian Gray yang sedang memperbaiki palu. Tidak, dia bukan mau melihat cara Gray memperbaiki palu. Tapi, dia heran melihat tingkahnya yang 180 derajat berubah. Apakah selama ini Saibara terlalu keras memarahi Gray sehingga Gray menjadi gila? Gila? Yang benar saja! Apa perkataan bisa membuat orang menjadi gila?

Saibara tak mau tahu lagi. Dia ikut tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kalau capek nanti kau istirahatlah, Gray."

Gray terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum sambil melanjutkan memperbaiki palu. Claire benar-benar seperti seorang malaikat yang mengangkatnya dari kehidupan yang kelam selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haha, ketangkap kau, Claire!" seru Gray sambil memeluk Claire dari belakang, lalu Gray mengecup kepala Claire pelan. Claire hanya bisa terbengong dan menatap lurus ke depan. Claire terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa kau.." gumam Claire sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Gray.

"Claire, kau kenapa?" tanya Gray sambil melepas pelukannya. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuh Claire dan memegang kedua bahunya.

Ia melihat Claire yang terbengong.

"Ada apa, Claire?" tanya Gray tanpa dosa.

"Tidak, ta-tadi kau.." tanya Claire terbata-bata.

'Kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang saat dia mencium kepalaku? Saat dia memelukku? Kenapa rasanya hangat?

Kau buat aku bertanya

Kau buat aku mencari

Tentang rasa ini

Aku tak mengerti

"Kau kenapa sih, Claire?" tanya Gray yang rupanya sudah tidak menyadari apa yang dibuatnya pada Claire tadi.

"Tadi, kenapa kau mencium kepalaku? Dan me-memelukku?" tanya Claire. Wajahnya tertunduk. Kini, pipinya semerah apel yang selalu gugur di musim _Fall_ ini.

"Eh, a-aku?" Gray balik bertanya. Gray tersentak. Kini wajah mereka berdua sudah semerah tomat. Tapi, Gray beruntung karena dia masih bisa menutupinya dengan menarik ujung topinya.

Akankah sama jadinya

Bila bukan kamu

Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku

Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku

"Karena..." Gray menghentikan perkataanya.

Gray menghela napas, lalu ia melanjutkan perkataanya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Claire.." ujar Gray. Lalu ia memeluk Claire dan membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Claire. Claire masih terkejut sampai saat ini.

'Mencintai? Mengapa jantungku berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya sekarang? Kenapa pipiku terasa panas? Mengapa tubuhku terasa hangat? Sekarang kan musim gugur, bukan musim panas?' tanya Claire dalam hatinya. Dia merasa aneh dengan segala yang Gray perbuat hari ini.

Gray melepas pelukannya.

"Claire, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Gray.

"A-aku..."

"Mau..."

Dan sebuah kecupan manis dan lembut pun berakhir di bibir Claire. Claire tersenyum. Dia akhirnya tahu.. Bahwa dia mencintai Gray sekarang.

"Gray, aku mencintaimu..." ujar Claire sambil memeluk Gray.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu..." Gray membalas pelukan Claire.

Bila suatu saat kau harus pergi

Jangan paksa aku 'tuk cari yang lebih baik

Karena senyummu menyadarkanku

Kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhirku

"Ittai..!" Gray melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tiba-tiba dipukul Claire.

"Sekarang bantu aku menyiram tanaman!" seru Claire dengan pipinya yang memerah sekarang.

"Haha, baiklah.."

"GYAA...!" Claire memekik keras karena tiba-tiba badannya digendong oleh Gray ala bridal style.

"Gray, turunkan aku!" seru Claire sambil meronta-ronta berusaha menurunkan dirinya.

"Aku akan perlihatkan kalau aku bisa menyiram tanaman!"

"Iya, aku tau! Tapi, turunkan aku!"

"Kau harus istirahat dulu. Tersenyumlah, sayang.." ujar Gray sambil memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya. Dan akhirnya, Claire pun hanya bisa tersenyum juga.

Kau buat aku bertanya

Kau buat aku mencari

Tentang rasa ini

Aku tak mengerti

Akankah sama jadinya

Bila bukan kamu

Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku

Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku

.

.

.

OWARI

* * *

A.N:

hehehe.. ga bisa bikin fic romantis... -.-

gomen, kalau jelek..

* * *

REVIEW?


End file.
